


7:30 AM

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Beta Gabriel, Going back in time, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Omega Castiel, One-Sided Attraction, repeating day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel can't wait for the high school graduation day, the day that every single person will be assigned a forever mate. Castiel has dreamed of this day, and every single time he has...he was sure it was with Sam Winchester. However, when names are called it turns out fate has different plans. Ones that leave Castiel in a ground hogs day twist, making him repeat the day over and over again. He's sure fate is trying to correct Sam and Castiel's life path to be together. Lucky for him, Dean Winchester happens to be the one guy he needs to correct their fate...but...it's easier said than done.





	7:30 AM

 

 

 

 

**7:30 AM**

  
  
  


The blue-eyed teen's eyes shot open when his alarm went off, he beamed as he sat up quickly moving to get dressed. Today was his graduating high school….and today he was going to be assigned his forever mate. 

 

Every year, there was a giant festival to send off the high school kids into the world with their forever mates. They interview the teens and assign them the most compatible mate based on their answers and personality. But...Rumor was the answers to the questions really made the difference.

 

Castiel moved to brush his teeth, comb back his hair, eyeing his appearance in the mirror at the young boy who was now a man. 

 

This omega...wanted nothing more than Sam Winchester, the most popular cutest boy in school. Brown eyes, long brown lion's mane of hair. Castiel had a crush on him for  _ years. _ Castiel wanted to marry the heck out of that idiot, and pop out the most beautiful babies with him. 

 

He could imagine them even now. Twins. One girl and one boy. The first he wanted a girl. Ella. He hoped she had the father’s hair and his blue eyes. Since it was so normal to have the boy first, he wanted the boy last. Gus, A boy with black hair and the father eyes. A perfect combination of the two. 

 

He always dreamed the same thing, holding his children smiling down at their faces, a total mess by their beauty...when a hand would touch his shoulder. 

 

The voice would always press a kiss to the side of his head, and softly wrap an arm around him. 

 

“You did great, love.” The voice would speak before he could turn to see who he would wake up. Today, he was going to find out who his true love is, and he...was pretty sure it was going to be Sam Winchester.

  
  


_____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He wasn’t surprised to see the school decked out in the festival setting, there was always a big celebration to celebrate the beginning of the rest of their life. Castiel climbed off the bus for the last time, eyeing his surroundings as he held his bags. The alphas would already have their own homes, provided to them when they passed the high school exit examine. 

 

They had a couple weeks to settle in already...well except for-

 

“Dean!” A voice Castiel recognized made him turn, seeing Sam climbing out of his brother’s car. Sam broke into loud laughter as Dean climbed out, putting a loving arm around him. 

 

Dean Winchester...was one of the rare Alphas...the ones...never assigned.

 

Dean Winchester was almost twenty-three, and despite graduating when he was eighteen, he still was unassigned. It was the difficult part of the reality…That what happened to Dean could happen to anyone.

 

He had to come to every graduation since he graduated in hopes to be paired...Castiel’s eyes fell to him before watching them disappear into the school front gate to get in line for the interviews. Castiel followed them quickly moving to be in line behind Sam and Dean. 

 

Castiel stood behind them watching them laugh and talk about random things, nothing about the task at hand. Castiel just kept staring at him, watching him move and chuckle before he built up the courage to speak.

 

“...Um...Hi, Sam.” Castiel spoke, as sam turned eyeing him. 

 

“Hey...Chris, wasn’t it?” Sam responded, trying to remember Castiel’s name.

 

“Castiel.” Castiel blushed. He forgot Sam didn’t exactly know him very well. They did have math together. 

 

“Right. Sorry.” Sam beamed. “...So are you excited to see who you are paired with?”  
  
“Y-Yeah.” Castiel blushed. _I’d be way happier if it was you._   
  
“Good luck. I’m sure whoever you are paired with will adore those blue eyes.” Sam stated before turning to talk to Dean once again. Castiel went deep red, as he held himself smiling. Castiel kept quietly to himself just taking in Sam as he talked till Sam was brought into the interview tent. 

 

“Good luck,” Dean spoke as Sam waved before going inside. Once the interview was done, they would be able to enjoy the festivities till the announcement was made. Castiel’s eyes were drawn to Dean who was attempting to light a cigarette.

 

“...The campus is a nonsmoking campus.” Castiel spoke out of habit, hating the idea of smoking. Dean paused his lighting his green eyes moving to Castiel’s blues. Castiel expected the freckled face man to give him attitude. To snap at him to be quiet or mind his own business. 

 

….but...he didn’t.

 

“Sorry,” Dean spoke putting the lighter into his pocket before putting the cigarette behind his ear. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been on this campus...I forget.” 

 

“...It’s okay.” Castiel stated as Dean nodded. “...So...do you think this is the year?” The year Dean would be assigned his mate.

 

“...” Dean turned to look at him before sadly casting his eyes down. “...No.” Castiel was taken back by that. He was able to see the hopelessness in his face….Dean’s friends...Dean’s classmates were already starting their lives...Most had toddlers by now. Dean...lived alone...in a big house….all by himself for a couple years now. 

 

“....” Castiel didn’t say anything, opening his mouth to say something...but no words came out. How could he try to restart words of hope in a man...who already gave up? Dean was called before Castiel could process a response. Dean walked into the tent, leaving Castiel alone.   
  
When Castiel’s turn came, he walked into the large gym, one woman sat in a chair in the room. Going through her notes, before her eyes were drawn to Castiel who took a seat.

 

“Name, birthday, and rank.” The woman was confirming his identity. 

 

“Castiel Novak, September 17, 1991, Omega,” Castiel spoke as the woman nodded accepting the answers.

 

“Alright, so how this goes is I’m going to use a story fill in the blank and you are going to tell me your answers when I pause okay?” She stated.

 

“I thought I just answered questions,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“It’s so no one can try to cheat their way into a partner. We want to make sure confirmed compatibility. Not false compatibility. Only I know the answers, and what they all mean.” She stated, before looking at Castiel. “Alright, Let us begin…Picture yourself walking through a beautiful forest. The sun is out, there's a perfect breeze. It's just beautiful. Who are you walking with?”

 

Castiel paused thinking of the answer.

 

“No one. I’m alone.” Castiel answered as she sighed. 

 

“Pick someone.” The woman stated.

 

“...My mom, I guess.” Castiel stated, she wrote it down.

 

“As you continue on in your walk through the forest, you come across an animal. What kind of animal is it?” The woman barely pays him a glance as she jots it down. 

 

“Um...a Elephant.” Castiel hesitated.

 

“You come up to the animal. What does the animal do?” The woman sighs as though this was repetitive. 

 

“...It just stares at me.” Castiel paused immersed in this world she was creating. 

 

“You're walking deeper into the woods yet, and you come to a clearing. There's a house in the middle of the clearing. How big is it? Is it fenced in or no?” She asks. 

 

“...It’s big- and no fence.” Castiel explains. 

 

“You walk up to the door of the home and it's open a bit. You enter and see a table. Describe what's on the table.” The woman eyes him.

 

“...Wildflowers.” Castiel smiles. “I-In a vase if that matters.” 

 

“It doesn’t.” She writes his answer down. “You finish looking around the house and leave out the back door. There's a huge lawn and in the center is a garden. In the garden, you find a cup. What is the cup made out of? What do you do with the cup?”

 

“Diamonds...and I leave it,” Castiel stated. 

 

“As you walk to the end of the garden, you find yourself at a body of water. What kind of body of water is it? A lake? River? Pond?”    
  


“A huge ocean.” Castiel smiles enjoying the game.

 

“You must cross this water in order to get home. How wet do you get?” The woman speaks.

 

“Soaked. Head to Toe.” Castiel explains as the woman writes the last answer and slides it into the computer slot for the computer to scan his answers. “W-Wait, that’s it?” 

 

“Yep. Answers will be announced in an hour or so.” She stated bored and waved him off. Castiel hesitant stood and walked out of the gym. With no real friends to celebrate the day with...Castiel made his way to the closest Buffet. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel chewed on another chocolate cookie which he now admitted he was addicted to, he mostly had been standing near them and munching on a new one when they were put out. He was a nervous eater. 

 

Castiel reached for the last cookie when his hand accidentally covered another, Castiel ripped his hand back to see Dean Winchester pulling his hand back also. 

 

“Sorry.” Castiel chuckled as Dean stroked his stubble with a chuckle. “You can have it. I had plenty.”

 

“No, by all means. It’s yours.” Dean stated as Castiel hesitantly reached for the cookie taking a bite. “I normally am at the free pie section across the way but they cut me off.”

 

“Those monsters.” Castiel snorted. 

 

“They told me to save some for others and wham. No more pie.” Dean pouted.

 

“It’s going to be any moment they cut me off from the cookies,” Castiel stated.

 

“Then I’ll just sneak you some.” Dean snorted. 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Castiel laughed as the public address system echoed with life as the voice started to speak. 

 

“Attention. Attention.” The voice ushered. “We will now announce the happy couples!” Castiel turned to look, not following his eyes to the PA but to Sam who’s laughter echoed. Castiel watched Sam follow the gaze of everyone else. Names were listed in slow very articulate words.

 

“Sam Winchester.” The PA spoke which made Castiel hold his breath, his heart pounding in his chest. “...and Gabriel Lokki!” 

 

Ouch. 

 

Castiel’s eyes turned as Gabriel, the class clown of the class turned in disgust to look at Sam. Sam made an unsatisfied face as well as he crossed his arms.

 

“Really? Is this a joke?” Sam scoffed as Gabriel walked up crossing his arms looking him up and down. “The class clown and-”

 

“The guy with a stick up his ass?” Gabriel stated. “Definitely a joke.”

 

“ _ I’m _ the joke?” Sam scoffed. “Just because I care about my education?”

 

“You’re a joke because you wouldn’t know how to have fun if it came up and bit you on your ass.” Gabriel scoffed back as they continued their bickering.

 

This wasn’t right.

 

This was the one time the system got them wrong.

 

Castiel was supposed to be with Sam.

 

“Castiel?” Dean spoke as tears fell down Castiel’s cheek. He...was crushed. He had had a crush on Sam for... _ years  _ and...he wasn’t going to get a cinderella fairytale ending? Castiel was so upset he didn’t even hear his name being called, Dean’s eyes slid over the crying teens face as his eyes followed him to where they went. 

 

Dean lowered his gaze at the sight, glancing away as Castiel turned and ran away. Dean only paused a second before following. 

 

“Cas,” Dean called, as Castiel sobbed wiping his tears continuing to flee. “ **Hey** .” Castiel flinched at his Alpha voice making him pause he turned over his shoulder to Dean. “...Look, the system...this stuff happens for a reason. You may have loved him...but he wasn’t for you.”

 

“How do you know?!” Castiel snapped. “He doesn’t look very happy either!” 

 

“Because I know the quiz. I had to take it over and over and over till I was paired. You both didn’t get paired because your answers were different. All of them.” Dean explained. 

 

“How would you know?” Castiel sobbed. 

 

“Because I overheard your answers,” Dean stated. “And his...I was close enough in line to hear them both. For example. The first one, who you are walking with...was different. He picked me. You picked your mom because you had to. You said no one. Or Your Animal. He picked Dog and you picked Elephant. Your animal was calm and his was vicious. See. Total opposites-” 

 

“The test is wrong.” Castiel sobbed as he backed up. “I know it is.” Dean glanced down. “I know in my heart that Sam and I belong together-” Dean glanced up in surprise noticing something.

 

“Cas! Watch out!” Dean called as Castiel turned his head only to be met with a fist. 

 

….Not a good idea to step in front of a punching strength test at a carnival... is it?

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The second time around**

 

**7:30 AM**

  
  
  


The blue-eyed teen's eyes shot open when his alarm went off, he glanced around confused. What was...he doing back at home? Castiel slowly grabbed his phone as his alarm blared in the background. Causing an annoyance to his throbbing head, Castiel turned it off. Reading the date. It was...The day of his graduating high school….and today he was going to be assigned his forever mate? 

 

Castiel confirmed the date and time with his laptop.

 

Was it a dream?

 

Why...did it feel so real?

 

Castiel hesitantly got up and moved to get dressed...hoping the nightmare wouldn’t come true. 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was staring.

 

Castiel stared at Sam and Dean like they both had four heads, the conversations...were the same as his dream? He listened to them the whole time in line...the same boring conversation, about some movie they watched last night. Same...conversation...word for word.

 

“Hi, Sam,” Castiel spoke almost in a daze trying to figure out if he was losing his mind, as sam turned eyeing him. 

 

“Hey...Chris, wasn’t it?” Sam responded, trying to remember Castiel’s name.

 

“...Castiel.” Castiel spoke this time eyeing him with no blush. He got his name wrong again.

 

“Right. Sorry.” Sam beamed. “...So are you excited to see who you are paired with?”   
  
“...Sure.” Castiel stated slowly as though studying the conversation. This...was serious Deja vu.   
  
“....okay...well...Good luck. I’m sure whoever you are paired with will adore those blue eyes.” Sam stated before turning to talk to Dean once again. Castiel continued to stare. They noticed but neither said anything. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After the same no smoking conversation with Dean, Castiel once again found himself sitting in front of the test maker. 

 

“Alright, Let us begin…Picture yourself walking through a beautiful forest. The sun is out, there's a perfect breeze. It's just beautiful. Who are you walking with?” The woman asked.

 

Castiel opened his mouth to answer the same answer but then...it dawned on him. What if he was given the chance to change everything...to get the test to put him and sam? What if this is destiny?

 

“With my brother,” Castiel answered as she sighed.  _ The one I don’t have. _

 

“As you continue on in your walk through the forest, you come across an animal. What kind of animal is it?” The woman barely pays him a glance as she jots it down. 

 

“Dog,” Castiel stated with a smile.

 

“You come up to the animal. What does the animal do?” The woman sighs as though this was repetitive. 

 

“...it is vicious towards me!” Castiel feeling his heart soar. He was going to do it! He was going to fix this universal wrong!

 

“You're walking deeper into the woods yet, and you come to a clearing. There's a house in the middle of the clearing. How big is it? Is it fenced in or no?” She asks. Castiel just blinked at her.

 

...uh...yeah...He only knew three of Sam’s answers.

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean was at the pie section sadly staring at the pie he was cut off from with a pout. He loved pie and understood sharing is caring...but it wasn’t like anyone else was helping themselves! Dean turned to head to the cookie area when he noticed Castiel standing in front of him holding out a pie.

 

“Here.” Castiel plopped it into his hands, Dean blinked in surprise blushing.    
  


“T-Thanks.” Dean glanced down at the pie. 

 

“Now, I need you to do me a favor,” Castiel stated as Dean frowned.

 

“Oh no,” Dean stated. “This is an ‘owe me’ pie. I don’t want it.” Dean offered it back but Castiel kept it forced into his hands. 

 

“I just need you to tell me Sam’s answers on the test,” Castiel stated Dean went to deny knowing. “I know you overheard.”

 

“...What does it matter now, they are going to announce any second.” Dean stated. “Besides isn’t that cheating?”

 

“Listen. Sam is going to be paired with the wrong person.” Castiel stated. “He’s going to be miserable.”

 

“...You’re nuts.” Dean stated. “I see.” 

 

“No. Not nuts.” Castiel stated. “He’s going to be paired with Gabriel Lokki who is his sworn enemy. He can’t stand the guy.”

 

“Yeah right.” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Listen. I know you care about your brother.” Castiel stated. “I know you are going to help me.”

 

“Please.” Dean scoffed moving to leave but Castiel grabbed his arm. 

 

“I know this seems so weird but it’s true,” Castiel stated as the PA went off. 

 

“Attention. Attention.” The voice ushered. “We will now announce the happy couples!”   
  


“I can list the first ten couples,” Castiel stated as Dean eyed him. 

 

“Get off. No, you can’t.” Dean scoffed.

 

“Yes, I can. And If I can will you trust me?” Castiel stated, Dean suspiciously nodded. “Watch.” And Dean did. Dean watched in disbelief as Castiel listed the first ten names, and even a couple extra that he remembered when they came up. Even when Sam was called. He was placed with Gabriel Lokki. 

 

“That’s...so cool!” Dean choked out. “What are you a time traveler?”

 

“Kind of,” Castiel said over the PA. “I only repeated this day once, and I’m hoping to repeat it again and get it right.” 

 

“...Okay.” Dean spoke. “What do you want from me?”

 

“The rest of the answers,” Castiel stated Dean hesitated. “I know you want your brother happy, and I know you believe me. Why else would the universe keep making me repeat?” Dean eyed him, as Dean slid some more pie into his mouth. 

 

“...I guess..that makes sense.” Dean spoke.

 

“Good,” Castiel stated. “Let’s go somewhere and practice the answers,” Castiel stated grabbing Dean’s arm.

 

“ALRIGHT! CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL THE HAPPY COUPLES!” The voice spoke over the PA. 

 

“W-Wait, Castiel! Was I called?” Dean asked pulling back to look at the PDA. Was...he actually called this year? Dean’s eyes looked into the crowd hoping to see someone coming towards him or calling him like the others. 

 

“It’s probably the same as last year, let’s just go! We are running out of time!” Castiel grabbed him again, not realizing how his words made him flinch. He was right….What would be the difference this year? Every year he would always be standing here alone. Dean turned one last time into the crowd. Castiel sighed noticing Dean’s hesitation. “The day will reset and none of this would happen. If you got called, you will find them when the day resets.” 

 

Dean hesitantly nodded letting Castiel drag him away and Dean headed towards his home to practice in private.

 

_____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into the house, taking in the house that obviously has had one occupant for a couple years. One pair of shoes tossed near the door, the house was...tidy. It wasn’t dirty but it wasn’t the cleanest. Castiel took off his shoes placing them neatly near the door, as he walked into the living room. Castiel paused when he noticed the flowers out of place on the counter, so out of place on a dark and almost gloomy home. 

 

“I’m going to smoke real quick,” Dean started moving towards the balcony. “Today’s...been much.”

 

“...Those are beautiful.” Castiel commented. “Did you receive them or are you giving them?”

 

They were beautiful, a lot of blues and purples, there were a couple pink and white flowers that drew his eyes, as Dean moved past them taking the loving bouquet and simply without care just grabbing the flowers roughly tossing them into the trash. Castiel looked so upset by how Dean destroyed the flowers. 

 

“Why did you do that?” Castiel asked grabbing the flowers out of the trash, looking at them broken and most of the flowers in the trash. “They were beautiful! You should have given them away rather than-...” Castiel paused as Dean glanced away moving to his balcony to smoke. 

 

He...had bought these for his mate… 

 

Castiel softly pressed the only undamaged one to his nose smelling how beautiful it smelled.

 

“...” Castiel took a seat on the couch, taking in the empty house. 

 

How cruel...a fate to live in such a big house….alone…

 

Dean acted like he had given up, or no longer cared…

 

Castiel eyed the blue flower twisting it softly in his fingers…

 

...He wondered if Dean would ever admit to buying one every year...in hopes, he would actually be able to give it to his mate…

 

Dean came in smelling of cigarettes taking a seat next to castiel on the couch before he paused when Castiel softly handed him the flower. Dean took it with a sad half smile before placing it down on the counter. 

 

“So...what makes you think you and sam are soul mates anyways,” Dean asked as Castiel eyed him. 

 

“We like the same things, same kinds of music and tastes in entertainment. The same professional goals, the same life goals. He wants to be a prosecutor, I want to be a defense attorney-” Castiel went on and on and Dean only listened. Not judging. Just thumbing at his lighter and nodding his head respectfully. When Castiel was done, Dean stood softly getting them both a drink. “You agree right?” 

 

“...Sure. You could like the same things, and lives could align great...but it doesn’t mean it’s the best for either of you.” Dean explained pouring them a drink before he returned.

 

“I’m not old enough.” Castiel choked out as Dean handed him the drink anyways. 

 

“Old enough to get pregnant but not old enough to drink,” Dean commented Castiel took in his words before he slowly took a sip of his drink, wincing at the strong taste. “...His first answer was his brother.” 

 

“My brother,” Castiel repeated. 

 

“Dog.” Dean continued.

 

“Dog,” Castiel repeated as Dean repeated each and every answer.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was laughing pretty tipsy as he leaned on Dean who was laughing at his own joke. Castiel was wheezing in laughter his legs lightly draped over Dean’s, slightly spilling some wine on them both which Castiel snorted. 

 

“I’m so sorry!” Castiel laughed patting him of wine, as Dean snorted at his attempt. 

 

“It’s okay.” Dean snorted as Castiel put the wine down and attempted to take off his shirt. 

 

“N-No I’mma wash it.” Castiel slurred as Dean tried to keep his shirt on. 

 

“Cas!” Dean snorted. “It’s okay!”

 

“No!” Castiel slurred giving him another tug. Dean off balanced fell forward with rough tugs onto Castiel pinning him against the couch as they both paused their movements. Their faces so close together...he wasn’t sure...who kissed who. 

 

Castiel’s mouth moved slowly against Dean’s, pulling him closer one hand touching Dean’s exposed chest from his half pulled up shirt. Dean holding the omega in every so soft movement, Castiel could hear the sounds of their lips moving against each other and the sound of their soft moans. 

 

Castiel let out a shaky breath when Dean’s lips moved against his neck, pressing hot and soft kisses against his skin. Feeling Dean’s fingers against his skin, Castiel closed his eyes in a moan, when he opened them his eyes fell onto Dean’s glowing red ones. 

 

An Alpha's eyes glowed when…

 

...Their mate's body made them react…?

 

That...snapped castiel out of it, shoving himself out from under Dean with a gasp, he fell back towards the floor hitting his head on the coffee table, and it was lights out.

 

_________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The third time around**

 

**7:30 AM**

  
  
  


The blue-eyed teen's eyes shot open when his alarm went off, he glanced around confused. Castiel slowly grabbed his phone as his alarm blared in the background. Causing an annoyance to his throbbing head, Castiel turned it off. Reading the date. He sighed tiredly as he laid back onto the bed. His fingers touched his lips, he...kissed Dean. 

 

A drunken accident. 

 

Castiel slowly got up before he moved to get dress.

 

_________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel repeated the answers over and over. 

 

“Brother. Dog. Vicious. small/fenced. Nothing. Titanium/keep it. Puddle. Not at all.” Castiel mumbled as he walked towards the line. Mumbled to himself avoiding eye contact with Dean who didn’t know him at all. This time he didn’t exchange conversation with Sam today...but…

 

“...The campus is a nonsmoking campus.” Castiel spoke looking Dean in the eye. Dean paused his lighting his green eyes moving to Castiel’s blues. Castiel’s eyes searching for some reaction from the day before. However, he was grateful there was none. 

 

“Sorry,” Dean spoke putting the lighter into his pocket before putting the cigarette behind his ear. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been on this campus...I forget.” 

 

Castiel didn’t know why this conversation was one he broke his concentration to have...but he did…

 

And he didn’t know why.

 

When Dean finally went in, Castiel went back to his practicing, trying to remember the answers. 

 

“Brother. Dog. Vicious. ...Large/fenced. Nothing. Titanium….throwing it. Pond. Not at all.” Castiel repeated, nervous to all hell...but this was...for the best. This was what destiny had for him. To mate with the ever so charming Sam winchester….

 

“Castiel?” A voice spoke. “Your turn.” Castiel nodded before he went inside still mentally practicing his words. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel chewed on another chocolate cookie which he now admitted he was addicted to, he mostly had been standing near them and munching on a new one when they were put out. He was a nervous eater. 

 

Castiel reached for the last cookie when his hand accidentally covered another, Castiel ripped his hand back to see Dean Winchester pulling his hand back also. 

 

“Sorry, Dean.” Castiel chuckled as Dean stroked his stubble with a chuckle. “You can have it. I had plenty.”

 

“No, by all means. It’s yours.” Dean stated as Castiel hesitantly reached for the cookie taking a bite. “I normally am at the free pie section across the way but they cut me off.”

 

“Those monsters.” Castiel snorted. 

 

“They told me to save some for others and wham. No more pie.” Dean pouted.

 

“It’s going to be any moment they cut me off from the cookies,” Castiel stated.

 

“Then I’ll just sneak you some.” Dean snorted. 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Castiel laughed as the public address system echoed with life as the voice started to speak but it went unnoticed.

 

“So...you know my name?” Dean spoke. “Either my reputation is amazing or I know you.”

 

“We met before...once upon a time,” Castile spoke amused.

 

“Well. You are a mystery indeed.” Dean chuckled. “Charming too.”

 

“I’m not really,” Castiel spoke blushing. 

 

“Lucky for you, I like mysteries.” Dean beamed leaning against the table. “So what was your name again?”

 

“It’s castiel,” Castiel spoke as the names starting to get his attention on the PA.

 

“Well...Castiel on the unlikely event you and I don’t end up paired with someone…” Dean smiled but Castiel wasn’t listening. “I’d love to take you out for drinks sometime.” 

 

“NO!” Castiel groaned, Dean was taken back but Castiel wasn’t talking to him. Sam and Gabriel got paired again making Castiel groan in frustration. He got the answers WRONG! “Come on Dean, you need to help me study the answers!” 

 

“What?” Dean blinked as Castiel grabbed his hand yanking him away.

 

“I’m stuck in a time loop. The universe wants me with Sam and till I fix time so we can have a happily ever after.” Castiel stated. Dean opened his mouth to object not believing him. “You always buy flowers. Every year...for a mate you don’t believe will ever come…” 

 

“...” Dean said nothing as Castiel eyed his face, pain obvious in his eyes. 

 

“...Now, do you believe me?” Castiel stated.

 

“How did you…?” Dean spoke as Castiel eyed his face.

 

“You brought me to your home to practice the answers in private,” Castiel stated. “...You came home and threw them away but...they were beautiful.”

 

“...” Dean said nothing as his name was called.

 

“-AND DEAN WINCHESTER!” The PA called. “ALRIGHT! CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL THE HAPPY COUPLES!” Dean turned to the crowd trying to see if there was anyone was looking for him.

 

“Dean, see. You were called. When the day resets you will find them. Now...please. Help me. Your brothers happiness might depend on it.” Dean said nothing before he hesitantly nodded and brought him towards his car. 

  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel once again found himself in Dean’s lived in home, watching as Dean took off his shoes and toss them in the corner near his other shoes. Dean walked into the kitchen, Castiel watched Dean move to throw the flowers away again...but he hesitated this time. Castiel watched Dean softly place the flowers on the table, his hands delicately touching the stems.

 

“...You were called.” Castiel beamed softly walking over to Dean placing his hand over Dean’s. Dean hesitantly looked over at Castiel who smiled. “...This house won’t be empty anymore…” Dean’s face looked so...full of hope as tears filled his eyes. 

 

Castiel softly felt Dean’s fingers softly slid against a couple of his fingers, as Castiel cupped his face wiping Dean’s tears. 

 

“Dean, it’s okay,” Castiel spoke as he eyed Dean’s face before he softly pressed his forehead against Dean’s as Dean sobbed. Castiel closed his eyes softly trying to calm the crying alpha, he...didn’t know how it happened...but his lips brushed against Dean’s freezing them both in place. Dean let out a shaky breath, as they pulled back ever so softly eyeing Castiel’s face. 

 

It was Dean who moved closer, Dean’s hands lightly cupping Castiel’s hip bones as Castiel was pressed back against the table. Castiel let out a breath, his eyes searching Dean’s face as Dean moved pressing his lips against Castiel’s. Castiel moaned kissing him back easily pressing to hold him closer. 

 

He...really needed to stop kissing his brother in law…

 

The kiss grew heated as Castiel was pressed against the table making it slightly shake, Castiel’s arm wrapped around Dean’s neck as he kissed back just as desperately. When Dean’s hands somehow managed to pull off his own shirt. Castiel’s free hand slid down Dean’s perfectly molded abs. 

 

Dean moved to kiss and nip at Castiel’s neck, as Castiel panted at the touch making him shiver. Coming to his senses, he panted not wanting...to stop. 

 

“S-Sam-!” Castiel choked out as Dean paused his hand against Castiel’s inner thigh as they panted they both looked at each other like they knew  _ THIS _ was wrong. Neither of them stopping the way they were touching each other. It was silent for a moment before Dean pressed his hand to cup Castiel’s bulge. Castiel let out a gasping moan gripping him tightly in pleasure. 

 

“Brother. Dog-” Dean breathed as he rocked against Castiel who rocked back against his hand. Castiel closed his eyes listening...Was Dean giving him the answers...touching him like this? “You can cum when you get it right.” 

 

This was wrong and they both knew, but they couldn’t stop touching each other. Castiel couldn’t stop rolling his hips against Dean’s hand. He couldn’t stop burying his hands into Dean’s hair as Dean left hickeys on his skin, whispering each word over and over into his ear. Castiel shuddering and holding him desperately as his chest heaved at the pleasure he has never experienced with another. 

 

“Brother. Dog. Vicious!” Castiel gasped whimpering, his body shaking in need to cum but he knew better. Dean said not until he got it right.

 

“And?” Dean growled at the omega’s smell of pleasure 

 

“Small. Fenced. Nothing. Titanium-uur!” Castiel closed his eyes shaking, trying to try not to cum. “P-Please. I-I need to cum.” Castiel whimpered crossing his legs trying to keep it in.

 

“Almost.” Dean nipped at Castiel’s skin as Castiel sucked in air. “What else?”

 

“Keep it. Puddle. Not at all!” Castiel cried out panting lustfully as Dean gripped his hard bulge giving it a slow touch with his thumb. “Pl-Please...Can I cum? P-Please, Dean. Please.” 

 

“...” Dean was silent till he softly gave his neck a nip. “You did good….you can cum for me.”

 

Castiel gasped in relief at his permission as Dean gave him tender strokes over his jeans, Castiel’s eyes closed as he gaped shuddering at his desperate need of a climax. His relief was...heavenly. Castiel whimpered when he was eased into his orgasm. 

 

Dean was...tender. 

 

Pressing kisses against Castiel’s neck softly whispering it’s okay. Castiel came in his pants shaking as he gripping Dean as Dean softly moved his hand away. Letting Castiel collect himself before moving back, his eyes glancing away. Castiel held himself, as they sat in what they did. 

 

“...” Dean glanced towards him. “...Maybe...that will help you remember...when the day resets…and…”

 

“This never happens…” Castiel spoke softly moving off the table. They stood in the silence before Dean gave a soft smile turning to him….hiding the conflict in his eyes.

 

“So...how do you reset the day?” Dean asked. 

 

“Well…” Castiel stated trying to get his jeans that were stuck on a poking out nail from the bar chair. “So far, the only way I have been…” Castiel tried to free his jeans with a couple hard tugs. “Being a clumsy idiot and-Oh!” Castiel yelped as chair snapped under his roughness with it, he felt forward smacking his head against the coffee table once again, the whole world went black. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The fourth time around**

 

**7:30 AM**

  
  
  


The blue-eyed teen's eyes shot open when his alarm went off, he glanced around confused. Castiel slowly grabbed his phone as his alarm blared in the background. Causing an annoyance to his throbbing head, Castiel turned it off. Reading the date. He sighed tiredly just staring at the time. 

 

What they had...done...yesterday…

 

He could almost feel Dean’s body against him, his hands touching him, Dean’s lips pressing delicately against his skin…

 

But...that was yesterday…

 

A day that never happened….

 

Castiel slowly sat up and got dressed.

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He stared at Dean as Sam and Dean talked about movies and all other such stuff. 

 

When Dean lit up, he didn’t say one word.

 

It...was better this way.

 

It was how it was supposed to be…

 

...why the universe made him repeat this day…

 

To make it right….

  
  
  


________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Castiel’s turn came, he walked into the large gym, one woman sat in a chair in the room. Going through her notes, before her eyes were drawn to Castiel who took a seat.

 

“Name, birthday, and rank.” The woman was confirming his identity. 

 

“Castiel Novak, September 17, 1991, Omega.” Castiel sighed sounding disinterested.

 

“Alright, so how this goes is I’m going to use a story fill in the blank and you are going to tell me your answers when I pause okay?” She continued. “Alright, Let us begin…Picture yourself walking through a beautiful forest. The sun is out, there's a perfect breeze. It's just beautiful. Who are you walking with?”

  
  


“....My brother.” Castiel lied. she wrote it down.

 

“As you continue on in your walk through the forest, you come across an animal. What kind of animal is it?” The woman barely pays him a glance as she jots it down. 

 

“A dog.” Castiel parroted the answers.

 

“You come up to the animal. What does the animal do?” The woman sighs as though this was repetitive. 

 

_ He couldn’t stop thinking of Dean... _

 

“...It’s vicious.” Castiel sighed staring at his fingers,

 

“You're walking deeper into the woods yet, and you come to a clearing. There's a house in the middle of the clearing. How big is it? Is it fenced in or no?” She asks. 

 

“...It’s small. Fenced in.” Castiel explains. 

 

_ But this was what was suppose to happen... _

 

“You walk up to the door of the home and it's open a bit. You enter and see a table. Describe what's on the table.” The woman eyes him.

 

“There’s...nothing.” Castiel picked at his nail.

 

_ The universe wanted this to happen... _

 

“It doesn’t.” She writes his answer down. “You finish looking around the house and leave out the back door. There's a huge lawn and in the center is a garden. In the garden, you find a cup. What is the cup made out of? What do you do with the cup?”

 

“Titanium...I kept it..” Castiel stated. 

 

“As you walk to the end of the garden, you find yourself at a body of water. What kind of body of water is it? A lake? River? Pond?”    
  


“Puddle,” Castiel whispered.

 

_ It was better this way... _

 

“You must cross this water in order to get home. How wet do you get?” The woman speaks.

 

“Not wet at all.” Castiel explains as the woman writes the last answer and slides it into the computer slot for the computer to scan his answers.” The answers will be announced in an hour or so.” She stated bored and waved him off. Castiel hesitant stood and walked out of the gym. 

 

_ Dean had a mate out there to worry about...Castiel had his… _

 

_ This is what the universe wanted… _

 

_...right? _

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel didn’t go to the buffet, he didn’t have the conversation with sweets, Castiel just...stared at him. Watching almost sadly as Dean stood by himself. Awkward in the room of the younger kids. An outcast. 

 

When the PA sounded Castiel could only stare at him, not listening to the words till a hand touched his arm.

 

“Castiel right?” Sam spoke as Castiel nodded almost confused. “...I guess We’re mates.” Castiel took in air…

 

“Oh...okay…” Castiel spoke awkwardly. He expected fireworks. He expected his heart to burst into a million pieces. He expected... _ something _ ...But he felt nothing….

 

Sam scratched the back of his head, as they stood beside each other. As mates kissed and hugged and were blushing nervous messes. This...was not Sam or Castiel...who stood like their friends abandoned them and they were awkwardly standing there trying to make some sort of effort to socialize till they came back.

 

“...Hey, Dean.” Sam spoke rubbing the back of his neck relieved there was something to break the awkwardness as Castiel tensed not wanting to see Dean...or his new mate. Castiel shook not wanting to turn around. Why...was he so upset? “Were you called?” 

 

“...Nah.” Dean spoke as Castiel stood straight in surprise turning to look at him. The disappointment and...tears hidden in dean's eyes. The heartbreak. Being utterly destroyed once again. “...Maybe next year.” 

 

Dean turned to look at Castiel barely giving him glance. Obviously happy for his brother...but...he was too broken right now to give him his full heartfelt happiness.

 

“Congrats, baby bro,” Dean spoke. 

 

“Thanks,” Sam spoke as Castiel took it in. Why...wasn’t Dean called? He was called yesterday! 

 

“I-I thought you were called.” Castiel choked out.

 

“...No. I double checked when I didn’t hear the announcement.” Dean shrugged. “...Not my year. It’s okay. I figured….I’m going to head home. I’ll see you at the mating celebration.” Dean gave his brother a knuckle touch before he walked away. 

 

Dean...was going to go home again…

 

Alone…

 

Castiel watched in heartbreak as Dean lit a cigarette walking farther and farther away. 

 

He was going to take off his shoes by the door…

 

...angrily toss the flowers…

 

...and feel his heartbreak even more…

 

“Come on,” Sam whispered softly leading Castiel away. 

 

________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into Sam’s house, it was...new. Sam’s stuff unnoticeable in the model like home. 

 

Sam kicked off his shoes at the door, unlike Dean who took his time to untie and slid off his shoes placing them lined up by the door. Castiel took his time, placing them neatly by the door. 

 

“I’ll show you the bedroom to put your stuff,” Sam spoke leading him upstairs to a master bedroom, Castiel took in the...plain house as he placed his stuff on the bed. “...Nice...isn’t it?”

 

“...Sure.” Castiel stated. “...Yeah. very.” Castiel didn’t like it. Too much bright golden colors. He liked Dean’s black and marble.

 

“...So...did you want to get this out of the way?” Sam asked as Castiel paused his movement. That...was going to happen...they...had to mate...He imagined it more...romantic or...passionate. Sam...sounded like he was debating if he wanted his sandwich toasted or not.

 

“...I guess.” Castiel shrugged as he turned giving him his attention as Sam moved to him awkwardly grabbing his shoulders. Sam eyed his face before quickly pressing his lips against Castiel’s lips. It was...super awkward. No passion...Castiel could have been kissing a wall.

 

Castiel attempted to kiss back, their lips moved slowly against each other, as they both took a seat on the bed. Sam awkwardly reached for Castiel’s shirt, about to try to slide it up when Castiel pulled back with a gasp. 

 

“Oh my god. I’m a fucking idiot.” Castiel gasped with a laugh of disbelief.

 

“...What?” Sam asked confused, Castiel cupped sam’s face affectionately.

 

“You weren’t meant for me...we are too similar. We are both brick walls. Boring with no personality really.”

 

“....?” Sam blinked more confused.

 

“You were meant for Gabriel.” Castiel laughed understanding. “You were meant to have someone to challenge you and spark that side of you, you never show.”

 

“...Gabriel?!” Sam scoffed but Castiel forced him to keep his attention on him.

 

“We could have a life together...we could work...and pop out kids...but...we would be...going through motions...we could never give each other passion...or love...or make our hearts race...That’s why you weren’t for me. Now I see…” Castiel eyed his face before pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s lips. “Now excuse me...I got to go fall down some stairs.” 

 

Castiel laughed happily before he got up leaving a very confused Sam, as Castiel...happily took his tumble.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**The fifth time around**

 

**7:30 AM**

  
  
  


The blue-eyed teen's eyes shot open when his alarm went off, he glanced around confused. Castiel slowly grabbed his phone as his alarm blared in the background. Causing an annoyance to his throbbing head, Castiel turned it off. Reading the date. 

 

Castiel beamed as he moved to get dressed. 

  
  


______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel followed them quickly moving to be in line behind Sam and Dean. Castiel stood behind them watching them laugh and talk about random things, nothing about the task at hand. 

 

“Hi,” Castiel spoke, as sam turned eyeing him. 

 

“Hey.Ch-” Sam responded, trying to remember Castiel’s name.

 

“Castiel,” Castiel spoke staring at Dean happily, keeping everything in him from just kissing him. 

 

“Right. Sorry.” Sam beamed. “...So are you excited to see who you are paired with?”   
  
“I’m pretty sure I have an Idea who,” Castiel spoke. “...So I’m pretty excited.” Castiel couldn’t stand still.

  
“Good luck. I’m sure whoever you are paired with will adore those blue eyes.” Sam stated before turning to talk to Dean once again. 

 

“Good luck,” Dean spoke as Sam waved before going inside. Castiel’s eyes were drawn to Dean who was attempting to light a cigarette.

 

“...The campus is a nonsmoking campus.” Castiel spoke out of habit, hating the idea of smoking. Dean paused his lighting his green eyes moving to Castiel’s blues. 

 

“Sorry,” Dean spoke putting the lighter into his pocket before putting the cigarette behind his ear. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been on this campus...I forget.” 

 

“...It’s okay.” Castiel stated with a smile as Dean nodded. “...So...do you think this is the year?” The year Dean would be assigned his mate.

 

“...” Dean turned to look at him before sadly casting his eyes down. “...No.” They called for Dean and Dean turned to walk inside.

 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke as Dean paused at the door. “...This is your year...I know it.” Dean smiled softly at that before going inside. Leaving Castiel alone.

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean was at the pie section sadly staring at the pie he was cut off from with a pout. He loved pie and understood sharing is caring...but it wasn’t like anyone else was helping themselves! Dean turned to head to the cookie area when he noticed Castiel standing in front of him holding out a pie.

 

“Here.” Castiel plopped it into his hands, Dean blinked in surprise blushing. “I know they cut you off.”   
  


“T-Thanks.” Dean glanced down at the pie, as Castiel hummed helping himself to the cookie from the cookie section as Dean took a bite of the pie.

 

“Now, I need you to do me a favor,” Castiel stated as Dean frowned.

 

“Oh no,” Dean stated. “This is an ‘owe me’ pie. I don’t want it.” Dean offered it back but Castiel kept it forced into his hands. 

 

“I need you to eat that quickly,” Castiel spoke as Dean looking confused. 

 

“I….what?” Dean asked as Castiel hummed ushering him to eat, as Castiel watched him with love, watching Dean listen. The PA started which Castiel watched Dean finish the last slice of pie from the night before Castiel took the plate away and moved a hand up wiping Dean’s mouth with a napkin. Dean blinked super confused when the PA went off.

 

“CASTIEL NOVAK AND DEAN-” The PA yelled but Castiel had already pressed Dean into a hard kiss, Dean moaned in surprise as Castiel held him tightly to him with hard and lustful kisses. Dean didn’t have time to process before he was gripping Castiel’s waist with the same need and lust. Castiel was pressed back against the dessert table, making the table shake which caused the workers not to be so happy with them. When they pulled back Dean was staring at him with glowing red eyes, Castiel eyed his face with love. 

 

Dean’s body was recognizing his mate…

 

Dean’s eyes filled with tears taking Castiel in, as he slowly pressed easy kisses against his skin, mapping out the person he was waiting for, for so long.

 

“Y...You’re really here.” Dean whispered so softly Castiel barely took it in. Castiel smiled pressing loving kisses against Dean’s lips. 

 

“...and I’m never going away.” Castiel sobbed cupping his face. “I’m sorry you had to wait so long...but I promise...You’ll never be alone again…” Dean pressed him back into a heated needy kiss as Castiel held him kissing him desperately. “N-Now.”

 

Dean continued to kiss him, slightly pulling back when he smelled a slick, Castiel’s blue eyes glowing blue with his need. 

 

“Now. Right now.” Castiel panted, as Dean fumbled for his keys in his pockets. Castiel pressed kisses against his neck with need. 

 

“I live less than ten minutes away.” Dean panted returning to kiss him heatedly with the keys in his hand.

 

“We won’t make it.” Castiel growled lustfully sliding his lips against Dean's’ ear slowly sending a shiver down the alpha’s spine.

 

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” Dean roughly picked Castiel up carrying him to the car as Castiel broke into happy laughter continuing to press kisses against Dean’s skin as Dean lead them to the car like many mated that couldn’t make it home. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ten months later**

  
  


Castiel screamed in pain as he laid back in the hospital bed, the labor was horrid. Castiel shivered in pain as Dean held his mates hand tightly with worry. Castiel kept moving, kept trying to lay on his sides, the pain was monstrous. 

 

Dean kept kissing his hand and whispering loving words against his fingers, as Castiel closed his eyes to listen carefully to each one. Hoping the words would take him away. 

 

“Alright, one big push for the first.” The doctor spoke, as Castiel whimpered. Castiel turned his head burying his head into Dean’s shoulder as he pushed hard. Whimpering loudly into Dean’s neck as the first sobs of life entered the world. Castiel shook, knowing it wasn’t over. 

 

“It’s a girl.” The doctor spoke, but Castiel’s couldn’t look. Already in pain for the next one, as Castiel sobbed sucking in air. Tucked away in Dean’s comforting touches and love, before he knew it, another sob entered the world as Castiel collapsed so weak. Moving to hold his mate happily as his sobs of pain turned to sobs of happiness. “...And the last but not lease...boy.”

 

Castiel turned when the nurse walked over with a small bundle, another nurse right behind him. 

 

“Would you like to hold them?” The nurse spoke as Castiel nodded weakly as Dean helped him sit up. Castiel hurt like hell...but…

 

Castiel absorbed the sight of the little girl that was placed in his arms, taking in how perfect she was with the brown beautiful hair and blue eyes. She looked around pouting tears in her eyes as Castiel looked down at her with love tears in his own. The second was placed into his arm, his little boy...Black hair and green eyes almost like his dream...but the difference was...the freckles that covered them from head to toe like their daddy. His little Ella and Gus.

 

Dean pressed a kiss to the side of his head, and softly wrap an arm around him. 

 

“You did great, love,” Dean whispered resting his head on Castiel’s shoulder holding him close, as Castiel smiled softly tears sliding down his face…

 

Maybe...the universe had a plan for him after all...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I love to hear what you guys think! :) 
> 
> I love comments.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
